creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Pure Blue
Clay Callahan woke up on a hard concrete floor instead of his soft full-size mattress. He'd had a peaceful and long sleep. He had not felt this for a long time, especially with that nightmare creature torturing him nightly. How long had he been sleep-deprived for? Only God would know, for sure. As his eyes opened from the deep sleep, he noticed there were other people. These people all had a look of confusion and bleakness on their faces. There were different people: 3, in total. One, a woman (very pregnant, Clay thought to himself) gently crying, and another being a man in a black hoodie, still sleeping. As he sat up to look around and find out where he was, a man wearing a turban jolted up from his spot in the corner. “He’s up! He’s up, everybody!” the man cried. The pregnant woman got up from her corner and took a few steps forward. “Who are you?” asked the pregnant woman to Clay. “Where am I?” responded Clay. "None of us know,” said the man in the corner. The room that these people stayed in contained a hard concrete floor, a fluorescent lamp on the ceiling with no switch, and a window. The window had black curtains which you could not see out of. No light went through the curtains whatsoever. It was a strange thing to think, but Clay had never seen a black so intense in his life. The only way he could tell it was a window was that the window frame was thankfully not the same shade of black. “Have you guys opened this window yet?” Clay asked. “Yes. We don’t know... well, how can I phrase this, where we are though,” answered the man with the turban. “What do you mean? I mean you can see grass and dirt and stuff like that outside the window, right?” Clay inquired. “Well… no.” “What do you mean, no? There’s always a sky and grass and stuff. I knew that even when I was li--” Clay, who spoke as he opened the window, saw a blue he had never seen before. A pure blue. There were no clouds, nor a sun or moon. A blank blue sky. There was no wind or grass or dirt or ground below the window. Blue. Only blue. “What is this place? Where are we?” “We already told you. We don’t know.” “Is there anything else in here at all besides the window?” asked Clay. “Doesn’t look like it,” said the man with the turban. “What does it feel like outside of the window?” Clay stuck his head out in order to feel a breeze, a heat, a cold, a temperature! “No. there’s nothing.” “Nothing? Nothing at all! Only a color. A color! We are all going to die here, aren’t we? We are, and no one will know where we are! We all might as well just jump out of the window!” said the man wearing the turban while crying. Clay could see that the guy’s tear was…not clear, but blue. The same blue as the sky outside their cell. This blue, Clay thought, was not light or dark, not happy or sad, but just a blue. The man began to weep furiously, with blue tears falling down profusely on his face. He began to curl up into a ball and hold himself, rocking back and forth like a baby with his mother. He began to hyperventilate while weeping; and the guy’s face, along with his breath, became a shade of blue. The man then started to shake and vomited from his stress. The man’s vomit was orange with green and brown chunks of meat and other indistinguishable things. The man then got on his back and laid down, now much more calm. “Did anything strange happen to you before you woke up here?” asked Katherine to the others. “Not that I remember. I did have some weird recurring nightmare for a week or so, but I don’t think that we really need to know about that right now,” said the guy with the turban. “I had a nightmare too,” responded Clay. “Have you had one, too?” “Yep. What were you guys' nightmares about?” “I’ll let you go first,” said Clay to the turban guy. “My nightmare was that I was in a room strapped to a chair. The room was old with one old door in front of me a little while away. There was a flickering light bulb. I couldn’t move. Then, the door would open and there was a hand that stretched out of the doorway. It was blue. Then, the arm kept stretching and it grabbed me and the arm shortened and there was a really tall blue guy with red eyes and--” "Large, sharp, yellow teeth?" “Yes. It did have big and sharp yellow teeth. So, Clay, did you have the dream as well?” “Yeah, I did. That exact same dream!” “So that’s something we have in common. That helps a bit.” “What about the guy in the corner?” Clay looked at the guy with one hand in the corner. He was not changing like the others. He had not woken up yet. Clay, who had woken up late, had been up for a few minutes. The industrial fluorescent light above had started to flicker at this point. The puddle of blue vomit began to create a foul stench in the room. “I didn’t sleep for four days because I thought that it would leave me alone that way. The doctor told me that I ‘desperately’ needed sleep and if I didn’t, I would start ‘hallucinating’ and stuff like that. Anyway, the doctor would say I hallucinated, but I.. saw the blue thing while I was awake for... like… the third day I was awake. I had heard its fingers hit the floor and it screamed for me while I hid in my closet.” “Are you sure you weren’t hallucinating when--” “I know that I wasn’t hallucinating. I’ve hallucinated before, and it was nothing like that.” “Alright, let’s say you weren’t hallucinating.” The turban guy let out an angry shriek and threw himself on the floor. He then began to smack his forehead against the hard concrete floor. Blue blood began to spill from the forehead of the turban guy. He suddenly sprung up from the floor. The turban guy had removed the blue turban from his head and put it down on the blue floor. He opened the window, and stuck his head out. “I will see my family again!” spoke the Turban Man. The man jumped and threw himself away from the floating space. Clay was sure he had heard a dreadful howl from the man as he plummeted down into the blue abyss. “No!” Katherine ran to the window, but was too late to catch the Turban Guy. “I don’t see him!”, shouted Katherine. The Turban Guy was gone, and Clay said nothing. Katherine sat on the blue floor and began to start crying. Her tears were all blue, along with the tips of her hair. Clay looked at his hand. His fingertips were blue. “Katherine?” No response. “Katherine!” “What?” “Do you notice anything, well, strange happening?” “Like what?” “Like, colors changing.” “No. Are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m just tired. I’m going to try to go to sleep.” Clay then put his head down on the concrete and tried to go to sleep. He shut his eyes, but did not see black, but blue. Clay was able to sleep, however. “Oh my god!” When Clay woke from his sleep, All Clay could see was a mere blue silhouette of Katherine. As Clay tried to run to her to talk to her and feel something, she slowly faded away into the blue haze. Clay lay ran around the blue. There were no dimensions anymore. There were no walls or a ceiling. There was the blue everywhere he went. Clay turned around to find the man with one hand, still lying, with no shade of blue anywhere on him. “Wake up! Wake up!” shouted Callahan to the man. The man slowly got up, not saying a word. He slowly unzipped the black hoodie keeping his identity from Clay. The man grew in height as he unzipped the hoodie. The man revealed himself to have blue skin. The man looked at Clay and smiled, with long, sharp yellow teeth. Clay screamed one last scream as the blue creature from his dreams consumed him. The world has become blue. Pure blue. Category:Beings Category:Weird